


payback

by 0magatoki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Jealous Beel, M/M, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, big dick beel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0magatoki/pseuds/0magatoki
Summary: Touch-starved Reader-chan needs wants to find that feeling again, but it isn't the same with the other brothers... Maybe putting Beel last was a bad idea?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for clicking!!
> 
> have fun ;)
> 
> (male reader version is on the third chapter :))

It started subtly as a small itch in the back of your brain, ever since that incident with Beel destroying the kitchen and your room, but then surprisingly asking to hold your hand the very night as you slept in his bed. You remember the fuzzy, warm feeling as your fingers touched, though it always kind of happened when anyone touched you. 

You strain your memory, trying to think of the last time you had hugged someone, or anyone, or anything really. You look deep in thought as Mammon throws himself down on the couch next to you, looking in the direction you were staring at, waving a hand in front of your face. You hum in response still thinking. He shrugs, turning the television on instead to watch a show. 

Has it been years? Months? Days? You rub your chin in thought, I do want to touch someone. Not sexually you add to yourself, but physical touch in any kind of way feels reassuring to you. You remember the moment you were afraid of touching others though- 

You lean against your friend and grab onto their arm, or was it their hand? You don’t remember too clearly.

“Ugh, what are you doing?” They pull their arm away from you, looking disgusted, 

“O-Oh sorry, I didn’t know yo-”

“Don’t touch me again.” They grumble, tucking their hands beside them and scooting away from you, you grimace at how hurt you feel, clearing your throat and keeping to yourself.

-You flex your hand, staring at it. Why do you feel like Beel’s hand felt different though? Wouldn’t anyone’s touch just be fine to satisfy your ‘hunger’? 

It’s time for an experiment, you decide, looking at Mammon right beside you, he notices, looking back. 

“What’s wrong eh? Ya hungry human? Dinner is ready soon.” He got up and you mirror his actions, he furrows his brows, “What are ya doing human? We gotta get to the dinin’ table to actually eat?” You breath in deep, gathering your courage and moving forward, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your head into his chest. 

He is understandably very confused at this point, his arms flailing, looking around the room and not knowing what to do. You give him a squeeze, and he stops writhing, you hear a sigh and arms hesitantly folding around you. 

“What’s the meanin’ of this..?” 

“Nothing.. Just an experiment.” You mumble, giving him a final squeeze and pulling away, feeling content. “I’m just testing out something.”

  
“Well, whatever ya say..” He had a bit of pink dusting his cheeks, “Don’t go doin’ that without tellin’ me! Thought you were sick or somethin’...” 

You shook your head, “Not really, I’m just experimenting, one down and a bunch more to go..!” You make your way to dinner, standing beside the table as you wait for each brother to come down. 

The next one to arrive was Beelzebub, but you decided he’d be the last ‘subject’, he tilts his head wondering why you hadn’t taken a seat yet. 

Asmodeus comes down the stairs, smiling as he sees you, “Waiting for me now aren’t you?~” He coos, you open your arms, beckoning him into them, he gladly accepts, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck. You hum, your arms around him, patting his back a couple times before separating. He giggles and takes his seat, obviously happy. 

Lucifer, is always on time, as usual, you approach him carefully, slipping an arm around his waist, embarrassed as the rest of the brothers start to file in. They get the gist of the ‘experiment’, just vaguely though, as they remaining ones wait for their turn to be hugged. Your arms wrap around the eldest brother, not for long though, just a fleeting few touches and you let him go, not wanting to be scolded. 

“Thank you for that _.” 

Belphegor is just as soft and warm as you imagined, probably since he was waking up from a nap, evident from his pillow under his arm. You feel him start to drift off after a while, quickly prying him off yourself before he fell into a deep sleep. He frowns as he loses his cuddle buddy, yawning and leaving you to the rest.

You eye the next brother warily, Satan’s mischievous gaze and smug grin, he wraps you in a hug, his loosely placed jacket enveloping around you. You feel him pat your head, and then pull away, the still annoyingly smug grin mocking you.

“You’re the puppy that Mammon always wanted.” He chuckled, turning to away to take his seat. 

The last of the brothers, Leviathan looked nervous enough to collapse, giving you a quick side hug and hastily retreating, grumbling something about you being a complete normie. 

After all that was said and done, you feel yourself relax from your unknowingly tense shoulders, feeling a bit flushed as you sit down for dinner. A short pause of silence and the brothers are back at their usual antics at the table, all except for Beelzebub. Who, as you look at him, notice that he wasn’t eating as much as usual, you feel a bit guilty, thinking that it might be because you hadn’t given him a hug. You steel yourself, No, I can’t hug him right now, I’ve gotta confirm everyone else first…

You didn’t feel the same warm buzz you did when Beel had held your hand, humming in thought as you ate in relative silence, comforted by the commotion around you. Still, you were a bit worried Beel felt left out, hoping that he could hang on while you made your way through everyone else first. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, other than Beel being a bit less talkative and a lot less hungry, but you decide to ignore it, for now, you still had Diavolo, Barbatos, Luke, Simeon and Solomon to get to before Beel.

\---------------------------------

The following day at RAD, you opt to find Diavolo and Barbatos first before class started, walking through the long halls to find Diavolo’s office door. You knock and push it open, seeing Diavolo filing through some papers. He looks up at the new presence in his office.

“Hello _! How may I help you today..?” 

“Hi..” You mumble, walking over to his desk, “I’m just currently conducting an ah… Experiment. If I could just, um- I know this is a bit weird- But could I have a hug?” 

The demon prince stares at you, before snapping himself out of his stupor with a shake of his head. 

“Of course, is this some human thing that I do not know about?” 

“Uh, yeah.” You give him a nervous smile, he turns from his chair and pulls you into his meaty chest, earning a few rubs on the back. You pull away sheepishly and turn to Barbatos, who is happy to oblige to whatever you were doing, not like he didn’t already know how it was going to go. 

“You shouldn’t have left him last.”

You blush, tucking your head in as he gives you a brief hug, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. You feel slightly uncomfortable in his all-knowing gaze, shuffling out with a small Thanks..! Rushing to class as you hear the bell ringing. 

Luckily, the next class you share had the remainder of the people you needed for your experiment. Just after class you catch the three of them, Luke, Simeon, and Solomon. 

“What’s this for?” Solomon asks after you explain that you held them behind to give them each a hug. 

“It’s just an experiment, human things y’know?” You rub the back of your neck awkwardly, wondering if you should have just left Solomon out of it. He shrugs and sighs, pulling you into his chest, you feel the electrical buzz of magic coming off of him, he looks down at you, 

“Is that enough? Satisfied?” You nod, pulling away from him and turning to the two angels.

Luke is already plastered onto you, grinning, “I didn’t know humans were so touchy!” You pat his head, smiling at him a bit awkwardly. Luke pulls away to let Simeon have his turn, his tank top-looking shirt makes you embarrassed, feeling a bit too close to his skin as he gives you a hug, a polite smile directed at you from the dark-skinned god he’s so perfect angel. 

You clear your throat as you finish the final step of your experiment. 

You walk out of RAD with a clear goal,

Time to give Beel some Love.

\---------------------------------------

You arrive back at the House of Lamentation, talking animatedly with Mammon about how one professor had spilled their morning coffee onto- You lose your train of thought, seeing Beel carrying just only one pudding cup up the stairs, you drop your bag ignoring Mammon’s protests for you to finish your story. You almost trip going up the steps, trying to catch up to Beel’s retreating back.

“Beel!” You call to him, he pauses to look back at you but doesn’t stop walking back to his room, a rather dejected look on his face. You frown, still attempting to catch up to his long strides, he starts to disappear into his room and close the door until you finally manage to shove the tip of your shoe into it before it closes as the way. He pulls the door open, slightly wide-eyed at the prospect of almost crushing your foot. 

“Ca-Can I come in?” You breathe out, a bit winded from chasing him down the hallway, he nods, standing to the side so you could brush past. You turn to him and he goes over to sit on the edge of his bed, his face turned away and a furrow in between his brows. 

You feel guilty for placing him last now, his glances at you, giving the most utterly heartbroken puppy eyes you’ve seen in your life. You clench your fist, your heart-wrenching at the sight. You approach him slowly, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

“You left me last?” You hear him say, his voice deep and unsure. It felt like you were being stabbed in the heart. 

“B-Beel I’m so sorry, I just wanted to confirm something, that’s all.” You answer, placing your other hand on the side of his neck, he leans into the touch and you practically die and resurrect right there. 

“Can I hug you now then?” His hands reach out shyly, his hands twitch open in anticipation. You nod, letting yourself be pulled onto his lap, he rests his head just under your chin on your chest and you hope he couldn’t hear how hard your heart was beating. You pet his hair, feeling your nerves tingle at how his touch was different, it was… special. You feel the similar warmth spreading through your body, sighing in content. 

“It’s different when I hug you..” You mumble, “Or touch you. It feels… Better?” 

He hums in response, turning his head to look up at you, “Please don’t ignore me again.” 

“I-I wasn’t ignoring you… Well a little but, yeah okay… I’m sorry.” You trip over your words. He sure knew how to guilt trip you hard. After a moment of snuggling up with the practically demon heater, you cup his face and pull him up to look you in the eyes.

  
“I like you, okay? It’s… That’s why I feel different when we-we touch. I-I just had to make sure it was only _you_ I felt this for...” You gulp, searching his eyes for an answer. 

“I like you too, but… You hugged all of my brothers in front of me.” He grumbled, a dangerous edge of jealousy lacing his tone.

“Y-Yes I know, I’m sorry about that…” 

He falls back, pulling you down with him, rolling onto his side, 

“This is payback.” He pulls you close to his chest, his arms locked around you. You squeak, realizing his trap. 

“W-Wait Beel! I have an essay due tomorr-!” He plants his lips onto yours to shut you up, and you stare dumbfounded,

“Payback.” He repeats, nuzzling his head into your shoulder.

You sigh, giving into fate and decide to make the best out of the snuggle session, returning his surprise kiss with a peck of your own on his cheek. He grins. 

You get the feeling that you’ll be paying back for this little stunt for the _days_ to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god does not exist to watch over me
> 
> I hope you enjoy paying Beel back ;)

You see Beel crinkle his nose, his eyes opening slowly. 

“_. We need to get rid of that  _ smell. _ ” 

You’re confused, blinking, “I-I don’t think I smell, I mean.. I took a showe-” 

“You smell like all my brothers.” He almost growls out, “It’s  _ distracting _ .” You gulp, feeling your face cheeks flush.

“Count this as payback.” He grins, and instantly his mouth is on your neck, sucking and biting. You feel like he’s literally trying to eat you and you whimper, your hands grabbing at his hair. 

“B-Beel wa-wait, you’re going to leave a  _ mark _ !” 

“That’s the point.” He murmurs against your skin, grabbing you by the hips and flipping you onto your back. 

You start to feel dizzy at all the sucking he’s doing at this point, grabbing at his horns that have appeared out of nowhere by now.    
  
He groans, pulling away. He’s  _ definitely _ hungry now. 

“A-Are we doing this..?” He asks, already starting to take off his jacket.

“Y-Yes… Please..” You breathe out, your hands sliding up under his shirt, up his well toned abdomen, feeling, touching,  _ appreciating _ his body. 

“_.” He groans, already feeling his dick swell at your touch, he throws off his shirt in one motion, getting to work on undressing you. 

Your jacket is thrown into a corner, followed by your shirt, he lifts up and pulls off your bra,  _ Raise your arms for me.. _ You hear somewhere, your chest free and sensitive buds already perked up at all the attention he’s giving you. 

He purrs at the sight, hunching over and kissing his way from your stomach to your breasts, savouring the taste of your skin on his tongue. You shudder, your face fully flushed, your hands grabbing at his head, horns, wherever you can reach in an attempt to stop him from  _ teasing _ your tits with his mouth. 

He tugs at your pants, slowly pulling them off and throwing them to the side. You press your legs together, wondering when in the world you got this wet. He uses a hand and massages your clit over your underwear and you moan his name. He chuckles, rubbing in slow circles as he continues to use his mouth to mark up your body.    
  
“ _ Mine. _ ” He whispers against your skin, biting gently and licking over the spot in multiple areas around your neck and chest. You feel like you’ve been set alight with pleasure. 

“B-Beel.. Le-Let me suck on  _ it. _ ” You tug on one of his horns, your eyes half-lidded. 

“Want  _ what _ ?” He smirks, sitting up on his haunches but still rubbing you through your underwear, you squirm under his gaze, his head tilting as he awaits your answer. 

“Y-Your cock.. Please…” 

You hear him unzip his pants, and the clink as it drops to the floor, you take the chance to glance at his boxers and you swallow hard at what you see. His dick peeking above the hem of his underwear, hard and throbbing, curled upwards towards his belly button. It makes you  _ drool _ .

He grins at this, tugging and letting the hem of his boxers snap back onto his erection, it’s made a wet trail as it weeps onto his abdomen, you get onto your knees, crawling over and pulling the offending piece of clothing down. You wet your lips with a swipe of your tongue, stroking it slowly and spreading the pre-cum over the whole length before taking it into your mouth. 

You feel it throb, leaking more salty pre-cum onto your tongue, you start to bob your head up and down. You feel his hand reach over you, pushing your panties to the side and slowly pushing a finger into your wet heat. 

You moan onto his dick, the vibrations from your voice making him groan,

“It’s rude to talk with your mouth  _ full _ .” He’s staring down at you, slowly thrusting into your mouth, his eyes dark and  _ hungry _ . 

You swallow around him, feeling him thrusting his finger in and out, starting to push in a second,  _ thick _ digit to add to your already dripping hole. He fucks your mouth a bit rougher, chasing the pleasure of fitting his whole cock inside of you. You pull your mouth away, a string of saliva connecting your plump lips to his tip. 

“Please… Please put it in now.” You lay back, his hand moving down your side, leaving a wet trail of your own slick. He pulls off your panties on the way, and settles his hands on your hips, pulling you to the edge of his bed. 

Your eyes are pinned to his cock, feeling yourself salivating for more. He’s smirking at your expression, so pleasure-drunk at the thought of having him thrusting into you. 

He grabs his dick in his hand, slapping it onto your pussy, you cover your face with your arm at the  _ obscene _ smack. He chuckles, leaning over you and pulling your hand away, starting to push the tip of his thick cock into you. 

You moan softly, leaning up to meet him in a heated kiss. He slowly pushes the rest into you, and you can’t help but moan into his mouth, eyes closing as you feel yourself stretch  _ oh so nicely _ around his dick. 

“B-Beel…! S-So big…” You pant out, feeling full as he bottoms out inside you. Your pussy clenches around him and he groans, low and guttural. 

“_, you’re so tight for me.” He braces a hand on the bed, the other a firm grip on your hip and  _ thrusts _ , slow and teasing. You curse, feeling your eyes roll back slightly, your mouth open in a gasp. 

“H-Harder, please, Beel!” 

“So eager aren’t you?” He snaps his hips against you and you almost cry at the shock of pleasure. He sets a slow pace, picking up slowly as you keep begging,  _ begging _ for more. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, his mouth back to making marks over your chest, your neck, anywhere he could reach. Your hips feel like jelly and you don’t feel anything but the pleasure of him  _ pounding _ into you. 

“I-I’m so close Beel, p-please..” You moan into his ear and it encourages him to thrust harder, loud smacks mixed with the both of you panting and moaning. 

“F-Fuck I’m gonna cum.” He growls, his thrusts getting sloppier, more desperate to chase his own release. 

“Ple-Please fill me up!” You dig your nails into his shoulders, and feel the knot in your stomach snap free. You moan as you cum, your pussy spasming around him, he groans- 

“Cu-Cumming!” 

-Into your ear as he fills you up, his thrusts slow and you both ride out your orgasms in each others arms. He slows to a stop and slowly pulls out, looking at the mess he made of your pussy. His thick cum oozes out as you lay there in the afterglow, an arm over your face. 

He admires the sight for a moment before grabbing a towel from his dresser to wipe away the mess. You feel too much like a sack of potatoes to move, only being able to thank him in your almost hoarse voice. 

He pulls you up covers you with his blanket, sliding into bed next to you. 

“Mmm, thank you for the meal~” He purrs into your ear, an arm around your waist. You turn and snuggle into Beel’s chest, planting a kiss, 

“I-I can pay you back anytime…” 

  
You feel the vibrations of his deep chuckle as you fall asleep in his arms, content and  _ extremely  _ satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> hope you had a good time cumming by 
> 
> see you in the next one! ;)
> 
> (if there are any mistakes please point them out and I'll fix them asap! thank you!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter for the male reader version

You see Beel crinkle his nose, his eyes opening slowly. 

“_. We need to get rid of that  _ smell. _ ” 

You’re confused, blinking, “I-I don’t think I smell, I mean.. I took a showe-” 

“You smell like all my brothers.” He almost growls out, “It’s  _ distracting _ .” You gulp, feeling your face cheeks flush.

“Count this as payback.” He grins, and instantly his mouth is on your neck, sucking and biting. You feel like he’s literally trying to eat you and you whimper, your hands grabbing at his hair. 

“B-Beel wa-wait, you’re going to leave a  _ mark _ !” 

“That’s the point.” He murmurs against your skin, grabbing you by the hips and flipping you onto your back. 

You start to feel dizzy at all the sucking he’s doing at this point, grabbing at his horns that have appeared out of nowhere by now.    
  
He groans, pulling away. He’s  _ definitely _ hungry now. 

“A-Are we doing this..?” He asks, already starting to take off his jacket.

“Y-Yes… Please..” You breathe out, your hands sliding up under his shirt, up his well toned abdomen, feeling, touching,  _ appreciating _ his body. 

“_.” He groans, already feeling his dick swell at your touch, he throws off his shirt in one motion, getting to work on undressing you. 

Your jacket is thrown into a corner, followed by your shirt,  _ Raise your arms for me.. _ You hear somewhere, your  _ cute nipples _ as he describes already perked up at all the attention he’s giving you. 

He purrs at the sight, hunching over and kissing his way from your stomach to your chest, savouring the taste of your skin on his tongue. You shudder, your face fully flushed, your hands grabbing at his head, horns, wherever you can reach in an attempt to stop him from  _ teasing _ your  _ nipples  _ with his mouth. 

He tugs at your pants, slowly pulling them off and throwing them to the side. You press your legs together, your own erection twitching at the attention he’s giving you. He uses a hand and massages your puckered asshole over your underwear and you moan his name. He chuckles, rubbing in slow circles as he continues to use his mouth to mark up your body.    
  
“ _ Mine. _ ” He whispers against your skin, biting gently and licking over the spot in multiple areas around your neck and chest. You feel like you’ve been set alight with pleasure. 

“B-Beel.. Le-Let me suck on  _ it. _ ” You tug on one of his horns, your eyes half-lidded. 

“Want  _ what _ ?” He smirks, sitting up on his haunches but still rubbing you through your underwear, you squirm under his gaze, his head tilting as he awaits your answer. 

“Y-Your cock.. Please…” 

You hear him unzip his pants, and the clink as it drops to the floor, you take the chance to glance at his boxers and you swallow hard at what you see. His dick peeking above the hem of his underwear, hard and throbbing, curled upwards towards his belly button. It makes you  _ drool _ .

He grins at this, tugging and letting the hem of his boxers snap back onto his erection, it’s made a wet trail as it weeps onto his abdomen, you get onto your knees, crawling over and pulling the offending piece of clothing down. You wet your lips with a swipe of your tongue, stroking it slowly and spreading the pre-cum over the whole length before taking it into your mouth. 

You feel it throb, leaking more salty pre-cum onto your tongue, you start to bob your head up and down. You feel his hand reach over you, pushing your panties to the side and slowly easing a finger into your ass.

You moan onto his dick, the vibrations from your voice making him groan,

“It’s rude to talk with your mouth  _ full _ .” He’s staring down at you, slowly thrusting into your mouth, his eyes dark and  _ hungry _ . 

You swallow around him, feeling him thrusting his finger in and out, starting to push in a second,  _ thick _ digit to add to your loosening hole. He fucks your mouth a bit rougher, chasing the pleasure of fitting his whole cock inside of you. You pull your mouth away, a string of saliva connecting your plump lips to his tip. 

“Please… Please put it in now.” You lay back, his hand moving down your side, leaving a wet trail of your own slick. He pulls off your own boxers on the way, and settles his hands on your hips, pulling you to the edge of his bed. 

Your eyes are pinned to his cock, feeling yourself salivating for more. He’s smirking at your expression, so pleasure-drunk at the thought of having him thrusting into you. 

He grabs his dick in his hand, spitting on his hand and spreading his spit onto your hole as lube, you whine at the  _ obscene _ sound. He chuckles, leaning over you and pulling your hand away, starting to push the tip of his thick cock into you. 

You moan softly, leaning up to meet him in a heated kiss. He slowly pushes the rest into you, and you can’t help but moan into his mouth, eyes closing as you feel yourself stretch  _ oh so nicely _ around his dick. 

“B-Beel…! S-So big…” You pant out, feeling full as he bottoms out inside you. Your ass clenches around him and he groans, low and guttural. 

“_, you’re so tight for me.” He braces a hand on the bed, the other a firm grip on your hip and  _ thrusts _ , slow and teasing. You curse, feeling your eyes roll back slightly, your mouth open in a gasp. 

“H-Harder, please, Beel!” 

“So eager aren’t you?” He snaps his hips against you and you almost cry at the shock of pleasure. He sets a slow pace, picking up slowly as you keep begging,  _ begging _ for more. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, his mouth back to making marks over your chest, your neck, anywhere he could reach. Your hips feel like jelly and you don’t feel anything but the pleasure of him  _ pounding _ into you. 

“I-I’m so close Beel, p-please..” You moan into his ear and it encourages him to thrust harder, loud smacks mixed with the both of you panting and moaning. 

“F-Fuck I’m gonna cum.” He growls, his thrusts getting sloppier, more desperate to chase his own release. 

“Ple-Please fill me up!” You dig your nails into his shoulders, and feel the knot in your stomach snap free. You moan as you cum, your ass spasming around him, your own release splattering onto your chest, he groans- 

“Cu-Cumming!” 

-Into your ear as he fills you up, his thrusts slow and you both ride out your orgasms in each others arms. He slows to a stop and slowly pulls out, looking at the mess he made of your ass. His thick cum oozes out as you lay there in the afterglow, an arm over your face. 

He admires the sight for a moment before grabbing a towel from his dresser to wipe away the mess. You feel too much like a sack of potatoes to move, only being able to barely thank him in your almost hoarse voice. 

He pulls you up covers you with his blanket, sliding into bed next to you. 

“Mmm, thank you for the meal~” He purrs into your ear, an arm around your waist. You turn and snuggle into Beel’s chest, planting a kiss, 

“I-I can pay you back anytime…” 

You feel the vibrations of his deep chuckle as you fall asleep in his arms, content and  _ extremely  _ satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> hope you had a good time cumming by 
> 
> see you in the next one! ;)
> 
> (if there are any mistakes please point them out and I'll fix them asap! thank you!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> i wasn't entirely satisfied with how I wrote reader-chan going around getting hugs ;-.- 
> 
> let's hope the smut is better ;w;


End file.
